


Warmth: a HWU drabble [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, sleeping, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex is a student at HWU and enjoys sneaking off with her favorite professor when she can.For the prompt: warmthI'm trying to get better at writing drabbles.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Warmth: a HWU drabble [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex fought against her heavy eyelids stealing every last glimpse of Hunt. It wasn’t every night she could be with him and she didn’t want this one to end.

Hunt’s nose brushed against hers bringing a wispy smile to her face as he rested his forehead against hers. The warmth of his breath seeped across her skin ushering her further toward sleep as his thumb caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as the whole of her body relaxed under his watch. 

His lips pressed lightly on her forehead, closing his own eyes, letting the steady sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
